


Vampire: The Masquerade Haikus

by Smut_The_Setite



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Ahrimanes (Vampire: The Masquerade), Anda (Vampire: The Masquerade), Assamite (Vampire: The Masquerade), Baali (Vampire: The Masquerade), Banu Haqim (Vampire: The Masquerade), Blood Brothers (Vampire: The Masquerade), Brujah (Vampire: The Masquerade), Followers of Set (Vampire: The Masqeruade), Gangrel (Vampire: The Masquerade), Giovanni (Vampire: The Masquerade), Haiku, Haikus, Hecata (Vampire: The Masquerade), Lamia (Vampire: The Masquerade), Lamiae (Vampire: The Masquerade), Lasombra (Vampire: The Masquerade), Lhiannan (Vampire: The Masquerade), Malkavian (Vampire: The Masquerade), Nagaraja (Vampire: The Masquerade), Noiad (Vampire: The Masquerade), Nosferatu (Vampire: The Masquerade), Other, Ravnos (Vampire: The Masquerade), Setite (Vampire: The Masquerade), The Ministry (Vampire: The Masquerade), Toreador (Vampire: The Masquerade), Tremere (Vampire: The Masquerade), Tzimisce (Vampire: The Masquerade), Ventrue (Vampire: The Masquerade), vamily, vtm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_The_Setite/pseuds/Smut_The_Setite
Summary: As a lover of Vampire: The Masquerade and Haiku poems, I wrote some VtM Haikus for the 13 Clans and some of the minor, rarer bloodlines for you to work out. A Japanese poem of seventeen syllables, in three lines of five, seven, and five, traditionally evoking images of the natural world.The first 'chapter' has the haikus, the second has the answers. No cheating!





	1. Chapter 1

Once were noble lords

Now playthings of a deamon

Who are bound to it.

\----

The clan of anger

Anarchy in human form

Otherwise shallow.

\----

Manipulation,

Faith and deceit make this clan

Intriguing to me.

\----

Forever despised

Ruined by poor writing. It's

Sad to see them go.

\----

Righteous until death

Masters of arcane wisdom,

Shadows, sword & blood.

\----

Wolf, bat, earth and bird

Are forms the nomadic take.

They are not furries.

\----

Dangerously mad

Feared by most storytellers.

Must I mention fish?

\----

Lovers and artists

Feign emotion behind their

Soulless eyes and teeth.

\----

Were once great anarchs

Who ate their leader.

Now they Sleep with their old foes.

\----

They toy with your souls

With Necromantic dark arts.

They are a young clan.

\----

Behold the magic

These mages stole and exploit

From a sleeping sage.

\----

Hideous and gross

Skulkers that usually smell

Of your dark secrets.

\----

Descendants of death

Congregate to form a cult

A venomous bite

\----

Nomadic Ferals

Claim Scandinavia home

Most likely extinct

\----

They share their weird name

With an 80s musical

Such an odd concept

\----

Children of The Crone

Sacrifice mortals wildly

In dark green woodlands

\----

Ashur or Saulot

Spilt blood over a dark well

Black plagues soon followed

\----

Once feared protectors

Of brave Mongols great and strong

Destroyed by Asians

\----

These masters of death

Once controlled a large death cult

The old mummy smiles

\----

Daughters of Freyja

Makes for a better concept

Than weirdass Gangrel


	2. Chapter 2

  1. Tzimsice
  2. Brujah
  3. Setite/Followers of Set/Ministry
  4. Ravnos
  5. Banu Haqim/Assamite
  6. Gangrel
  7. Malkavian
  8. Ventrue
  9. Toreador
  10. Lasombra
  11. Giovanni
  12. Tremere
  13. Nosferatu
  14. Lamia/Lamiae
  15. Noiad
  16. Blood Brothers
  17. Lhiannan
  18. Baali
  19. Anda
  20. Nagaraja
  21. Ahrimanes




End file.
